In the Arms of Her Mother
by Charming SVU Angel
Summary: Between In the Name of the Brother and Tiny


_**This takes place between In the Name of the Brother and Tiny. If the ending seems a little off, it is because I rushed, most of this was finished last week but I needed and ending. The last of the conversation is a scenario about the response Regina had at Snow's apartment. Anyway, read and review please.**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

As Cora stroked her hair, Regina allowed her tears to fall freely. Despite all their differences, despite how much she hated and feared her mother, how her mother had framed her, she was in the one place she had always longed to be, her mother's arms. She reached for her mother's hand, clutching it to her chest. "I want him back."

"I know, darling," Cora replied. She might have been the one to break her daughter but she would be lying if she said Regina's tears did not touch her. She hated the sight of her child crying and if she was really honest, she would admit that deep down, she felt guilty for what she had done.

Several minutes later, Regina pulled away and sat up. She wiped at her eyes and started the car. Pulling back onto the road, she started back the way they had come.

"Where are we going?" Cora asked. "I thought…"

"We are going home." Regina interrupted. "We will go see the Sheriff some other time."

"Why?" Cora was confused. "You told me to prove myself."

"I know."

"Then why are we going back to your house?"

"Because I have no desire to see that family tonight," the former mayor said. "I am tired and I just want to go to bed."

"Alright, darling."

At the house, Regina led her mother inside. "Since you have already been her, I am sure you can find the way to the guest room," she said, starting toward the stairs.

"Regina."

"What?" she spun around then froze, afraid of the consequences of snapping at her mother. "I mean, yes Mother?"

Cora smiled at the power she still held over her daughter. "Come sit, my dear. I want to know about my grandson."

Relieved that she had not been punished but still cautious about her mother's magic, Regina walked into the living room and sank down onto the couch. She stared at her hands. "What do you want to know?"

"What's Henry like?"

"He's amazing. Sweet, funny…" she trailed off then whispered. "Fiercely loyal to what he believes."

"And he believes Snow White and her wannabe hero daughter over you?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, Emma is a hero. She saved Henry when I couldn't when I was the reason he needed saving." She hung her head. "She was right when she said he is not my son."

"But you raised him. He calls you 'Mom'."

"No." Regina shook her head. "He calls her 'Mom'. I am nobody to him anymore. He's a part of a whole happy family now."

"He's your son. You should fight for him."

"It's no use. I used magic on Emma after I promised not to use it at all. He will never come back to me now."

"What?!" Cora exclaimed. "You promised not to use magic! What were you thinking?"

"I…"

"Why would you do that?"

"I turned into you," Regina whispered.

"What?"

"I became the one thing I never wanted to be," Regina said. "I became you. I offered to teach Henry magic and he said he did not was to be me. Just like I told you."

"Why are you so set on not using magic? Henry will not come running back to you. He thinks you killed someone."

"That will be settled in the morning. Henry will know the truth and go back to speaking to me."

"But he will not be yours," Cora smirked. "As long as the Savior is around and you are hiding from your power, he will never be yours."

"I want my son back but only if he wants to be back."

"What if he never wants to come back? Can you handle that?" Cora could see her daughter weakening and knew what would break her. "Henry may never be your son again."

That did it. Regina jumped up. "Henry will always be my son! The _Savior_ gave him up in a closed adoption. Legally, she cannot take him from me."

"So what are you going to do?" Cora knew she had won.

"I am going to get my son back, no matter what."

"What is he refuses to come? What if he wants to stay with his real mom?"

"I am his real mom. She gave him up. He's not hers."

"But she has him right now. He does not want you." Cora knew she had said the wrong thing when Regina deflated. "We could take him back home and rebuild our world together."

"I cannot do that to him."

Lashing out, Cora pinned her daughter to the wall magically. "You are the parent and you chose to get him back. I refuse to let you back out."

"Mother, please."

"You will get him back, then with Hook's help, we will deal with this town." She tightened her hand, smirking as her daughter strained against the magic holding her. "You will go after him tomorrow."

"Yes, Mother," Regina whispered, defeated. "I will be good."

"I know you will, darling." Cora gave one last squeeze before releasing her daughter. "Now, in the morning you will go over there and get him. Do not let them know you know I am here."

"Yes, Mother." Regina stared at the floor. "May I go to bed now?"

"Yes, darling."

She was once again under her mother's control. Regina was not sure how that had happened. She thought things had been going all right, that she and her mother were improving their nonexistent relationship.

Entering the bedroom, Regina walked over to her dresser and picked up a picture frame. In the frame was a picture of her and Henry. Choking back a sob, she traced her son's face. He was in the place she wanted him to be again, her arms.

She thought back over the evening and wondered where the night had gone wrong. She wished they were still in the car, where she had felt comforted. She wanted to turn back time to that point, back to that moment, that moment when she had been in the arms of her mother.


End file.
